A Normal Day in The Amusement Park
by Animerulzs1267
Summary: Japan is going to the amusement park, but soon realizes that the Love Dock is the most important thing for everyone. And the reason why is because they want him to be with one of them. But who will he pick? What will happen? And what is going to happen to the end? Rated T, one-shot, Japan parody! Please enjoy!


**I got this idea out because I wanted to make another Japan Parody for some more fun! This takes place in an Amusement park, and hopefully you'll laugh so hard with all the nations trying to impress Japan and get him to be their boyfriend! But who will it be, and who is YOUR favorite OTP for Japan? Please send a review for your answer!**

**Please enjoy this parody I like to call...**

* * *

_A Day in the Amusement Park_

JAPAN is standing near the entrance of the newest amusement park in Osaka's country. It was very kind of him to give him a ticket to the amusement park along with the other various nations he knew, but Japan didn't know where to go first out of all the rides. Next to him as they walk down the streets is Greece who held tightly to his chest a white cat.

Greece's green eyes looked hazy because of his love for sleeping yet held sight to Japan who sometimes nervously glance at him. Greece's brown long hair rippled from the winds as Japan feels more anxious around him...

"Hey, Japan," Greece says sheepishly. "Do you think we can...ride that one ride together in the end?"

"Eh?" Japan said. "What ride?"

Greece's right index finger pointed towards the huge ride that looks rather pink with pink hearts and pink boats with couples leaning together as they go into a dark tunnel. It looked almost like a dock, but it was the Love Dock for lovers and couples and people who went on their first date. Why would Greece ask him to go there as the last ride?

"Ano..." Japan started, feeling Greece's green eyes on him, waiting for an answer.

"HOLD IT RIGHT THERE, GREECE!"

Both Greece and Japan turned their heads forward to see a man standing tall and proud, wearing a white mask that covers his face but only shows his annoying smirk upon his face. Greece glared unhappily at him while Japan shivers a little, feeling a little shaky of his loud voice.

"Japan is mine, you cat-shit-smelling punk!" Turkey shouted rudely, people stopping and taking a look at the strange man. "I'll be the first to take him to the Love Dock before you!" He declared with pride.

Greece lets go of his white cat which landed on all fours, Japan and the cat backed away because they knew both of them have a distaste for each other.

"Japan is mine, you dog." Greece said.

"He's mine, you cat lover freak!"

"You really must love dogs," Greece said, "so why don't you go marry one?"

This is strange for Japan since he knew Greece would never fight with dirty words like this. but then, Turkey rose his right arm up high, then brought it down to point at Greece with behind him a hundred rows of dogs all growling and red eyes. Greece seems to be unaffected of this since he did the same thing, raising his arm up and pointing at him but with only behind him a row of cats hissing at the dogs.

And soon, all the dogs and cats started charging at each other like men on war. Japan decided to walk away since it wasn't worth trying to shout.

XxXxXxX

Japan went to a vending machine to get a drink after walking around all alone, digging through his shirt pocket to take out a hundred yen coin. Luckily he had one left which he enters the slot and takes out from the slot a bottle of green tea…

_SNATCH! _

Everything went so fast that it became dark, and Japan feels like he is upside down in a sack as someone runs furiously. And then, Japan hears a familiar laughter that sounded very French.

"It looks like I have captured you, Mon char!" Japan heard France say, seeming as if he is out of breath.

"Where are you taking me, France-kun?" Japan asked.

"I am taking you to the Love Dock!" France said, still running fast. "Then we can do so many dirty things together, and after that we can go to my place and play lots of games."

"What kind of games?" he asked.

"Well, since you asked-"

_WHACK!_

Right then, Japan was dropped and he landed on the ground to wriggle out. When he got out, he could see the brightness of outside and a figure standing in front of him. The tall figure stood before him with blue eyes that shined before him and a brown bomber jacket on him, making him almost look like a hero, and Japan right then knew who it is.

"America-kun!

America, the blue-eyed savior, smirks upon him. "Yep, your hero is finally here!" and he suddenly takes his hand to help him up. "C'mon, let's go to the Ferris wheel together!"

And they both ran together to the Ferris wheel, leaving the perverted Frenchmen on the ground.

XxXxXxX

Japan and America are both sitting inside the Ferris wheel carriage, seeing the whole amusement park with many rides and people looking like ants as the scatter aimlessly to rides while America secretly glances at Japan who smiled at the million rides he wanted to try.

"Dude, I got a question," America said and smiled at him, baring his white teeth at him. "Do you want to go to the Love Dock with me?"

Japan turned his head to him, staring at his face that waited for an answer. Japan realizes that Greece was asking him the same thing, and Turkey and France wanted him to go with one of them to the Love Dock…

He glanced to the outside. "Eto…" Japan wasn't sure…

America suddenly takes both of Japan's hands, Japan feels a flush upon his face and America's face becomes strangely serious for the first time Japan has ever seen him like this… It was very peculiar that America is taking this so seriously.

What was strange is that America's face was leaning towards his, and Japan came to a conclusion that he wanted to _kiss _him! Japan could only shut his eyes when the tip of their noses touched together when suddenly…

"HE'S MINE, YOU GIT!" A certain British voice shouted.

They both turned to the window to see a panting Britain, pedaling as hard as he could on his bike which has wings flapping on the sides as if it was a duck. Britain pedaled towards the carriage and lent out his hand for Japan to take it. Japan opened the door and with one leap, he grabbed Britain's hand that pulled him up to the bike. As Britain moves the bike forward, he smirks cockily as Japan leans on his back.

"What are you doing, Britain-kun?"

"I'm saving you from a life of hamburgers and milkshakes and bad dieting!" said Britain, laughing his British laughter.

Japan looks down at the wings and realizes something is wrong with the white wings...

"Ano, Britain-kun?" Japan said, pointing up with finger at the left-wing. "Why are the wings starting to lose power?"

Britain looks at the wings, they seem not to be working along with his legs, so he started to pedal harder but soon all his strength went to waste as they slowly go lower down until it finally reached to the ground. Japan got off first, staring at the panting British whose face is flushed and sweaty all over. He then got out of the bike, looking at it as it starts to magically shrink its size until it turns back into…a white duck.

The duck quaked at both nations as it waddled away, Japan was going to say something to Britain about why he _really _wanted took him away from America. But then, carefully in the distance, Japan could hear something marching towards them.

And he was right, seeing the marching little gnomes all grunting in displeasure of Denmark, another nation, sitting in his king chair as he hums a tune when he saw Japan looking at him. Soon, the gnomes all halt and Denmark sits up straighter.

"Japan!" he said. "Would you like to go to the Love Dock with me?"

"Ano, Denmark-kun…" Japan starts. "Where did you get all these gnomes?"

"I borrowed them from Norway!" he said, absolutely obviously.

"Nobody ever borrows Norway's gnomes unless you…took them without permission."

Denmark stared oddball at him, then looks behind his chair to see something was behind him…

"DENMARK, I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" screamed a voice, it was so far away yet it has a huge gust of clouds following behind a boy sprinting after Denmark like an insane fool.

And right on mark, Denmark summoned all the little gnomes to run from their master and soon they all did…leaving behind Denmark who sat in his king chair…

Japan quietly walks away, too. Leaving behind Britain, Denmark and the closing in Norway ready to kill Denmark for stealing his gnomes.

XxXxXxX

Japan spent most of his time sitting on the bench, looking at the Love Dock as couples sailed inside the dark cave. He didn't get why everyone suddenly wanted him to go with one of them as if it was some kind of competition. Japan quickly turned his head around the area, hoping none of the nations have found him yet.

"Japan?"

Thought to soon…

"Hey, what are you doing here?" said a…female voice, and soon Japan turned his head around to see Hungary looking curiously at him.

"Oh Hungary-san, I feel awful," Japan said as Hungary takes a seat next to him.

He told Hungary everything and she listened like a true friend.

"I see," she said, pounding the thought in her head. "So all the nations are trying to get you into the Love Dock, right? So, why not just chose one of them?"

"I don't want to hurt their feelings…"

Hungary lent a hand on his shoulder. "Trust me, because all the nations are right behind us now."

Japan turned his head, looking at the huge bushes to see everything raising up from the ground.

"Dude, we are so sorry we put you in that position!" America apologized first.

"What the bloody hell, I'm the one who is sorry!" Britain resorts in anger.

"No…it was me," Canada said. "I was mostly following Japan to see if I followed a nation I could be noticed…"

"Man, it was me, not any of you losers!" Prussia shouts. "I was mostly trying to get Japan but all of you keep stealing him from me!"

Soon, all the nations who were and weren't chasing after Japan soon begun to fight. Denmark seemed to enjoy chasing after Italy as Norway and Germany chased him and you all know where this might end up…

"Eto…" Japan said. "LOOK, IT'S DOREAMON!" Japan then points up into the air and everyone stopped to look up.

"Where? Where?" everyone shouted, looking up at the sky together.

And with that, Japan runs away again and Hungary sighed. It looks like she is the only one who knows about love.

_The End_

* * *

**I hope you guys like this parody, and I hope I'll be able to write more of these more often now! Please review and enjoy this one-shot of mine!**


End file.
